


games we play

by MegTheMighty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Banter, Begging, Costumes, Dominant Roy Mustang, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, i can't believe catgirl!riza is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegTheMighty/pseuds/MegTheMighty
Summary: “Was the costume supposed to be a joke, Riza?” he asked hoarsely. His throat had been dry ever since he first saw her standing in Jean’s living room, dressed for sin.She stood in the doorway, quirking an eyebrow innocently. “It was a costume party, Roy. I didn’t have time for anything else, so I just put on cat ears and a short black dress.”
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	games we play

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who subscribed for the purely fluffy stuff: we're doing smut now too apparently. This is my first explicit fic so cheers to that! Shout out to priscilladm for being an awesome beta and a generally amazing human as well :)
> 
> This was based on the Halloween art (you know the one) where Riza and Roy are dressed up, and naturally my mind just went certain places. Those responsible for encouraging me know who they are.

Roy closed the door quickly, practically slamming it behind him as he silently cursed the traffic that made him arrive home later than Riza. They had driven to Jean’s party separately, so when the time came to leave he didn’t even get to be in the car with her to flirt and tease all the way home.

“Was the costume supposed to be a joke, Riza?” he asked hoarsely. His throat had been dry ever since he first saw her standing in Jean’s living room, dressed for sin.

She stood in the doorway, quirking an eyebrow innocently. “It was a costume party, Roy. I didn’t have time for anything else, so I just put on cat ears and a short black dress.”

Riza shrugged and turned away, disappearing into their bedroom. “Short” seemed to be an understatement as the hem threatened to rise even more with each step to expose her plump ass. He could already see the straps of an alluring garter belt peeking from below the skintight fabric as well. His only saving grace at the party had been the shrug covering her shoulders (and more importantly, her back), but that was gone now. Her soft skin was completely exposed and waiting for him to touch. Roy swallowed thickly as her form swayed, but couldn’t help himself as he lunged forward after her.

“And a collar?” he growled. He could handle the ears, even if it required forcing down the fantasies he hadn’t told her about. But the leather wrapped around her neck was too much.

Riza turned around again, this time with a teasing smirk gracing her painted lips. “I figured it would add to the accuracy of the look. Don’t tell me it was distracting.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t already know.”

He wasted no time grabbing her hips and pulling her body against his. A quick gasp left her open mouth, but Roy covered her lips with a heated kiss before she could say anything. His hands started to wander down, barely brushing against her soft thighs before returning to her waist with the hem of her tight dress in tow. Riza whined at the lack of contact where she wanted it and ground her hips forward, desperate for any kind of touch. Roy leaned back and looked down at her with a smirk. 

“I thought it was going to take a little longer to get you this worked up.” His thumb started to trace her curves again, this time dipping forward toward the edge of her panties.

“Stop teasing me,” she breathed out. “I was waiting for you all night.”

“Then you should have said something sooner.” Roy took mercy and pressed a kiss to her neck, feeling the pounding pulse against his lips. “I was waiting to drag you home.” 

Riza pulled away, giving him a dangerous look. “Is that so?”

The hem fell down again as she walked Roy slowly toward the wall. He swallowed again, not sure if he was ever going to be able to regain the upper hand. Riza’s hand reached toward a button on his waistcoat, playing with it rather than letting it free. He would be more than happy for her to undress him, one item at a time, but she seemed to still be in a teasing mood.

“You should get rid of this stupid hat,” she whispered, pulling it off for him. “Other than that, I like the vampire look.” 

Roy could feel all the heat in his body rising to his face, but seeing Riza so turned on gave him the confidence he needed to take back control. As much as she was playing the temptress, her flushed cheeks and dilated pupils betrayed her arousal. Her hands were running over his chest, but they were no longer nimble enough to handle his small buttons. She needed him, and she would be willing to do what he wanted. There was something about the way her eyes closed so softly when she breathed out that made him want to rip her dress off.

So he did.

“Sir!” Riza gasped as Roy yanked away the fabric covering her breasts. The cool air hit her already hard nipples and she almost instinctively reached to cover herself.

He almost groaned at the realization she hadn’t been wearing a bra all night, but he was much more focused on getting his mouth on her breasts. Roy let his tongue circle around one nipple before taking it into his mouth, earning a moan from the woman above him. His hand reached to pinch her other bud lightly, brushing across it with his thumb before pinching again. 

“You need to get out of this dress.”

“Is that an order?” Riza gasped, still trying to maintain some composure despite his ministrations. 

“I can make it one,” he answered roughly, doing the work of pulling her dress all the way down himself. 

Riza was left in only her heels, stockings, garter belt, and collar. And the damned cat ears. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he muttered against her skin, returning to her breasts to give each nipple the opposite treatment as before. 

Riza could barely think hard enough to move her arms, but her hands ended up gripping his shoulders just so she remained upright. She squirmed against his increasingly crude movements, but only because she wasn’t getting the attention where she really needed it. It almost made her ashamed thinking about how quickly Roy could make her fall apart, but that was overshadowed by the fact that he made her feel so _good._

“You’re wasting time,” she accused. “You should be fucking me already.”

Roy chuckled as he pulled away slightly, letting his breath hit her wet bud and sending a shiver up her spine. He stood to his full height again and looked into her eyes. 

“I’ll fuck you when I want to. Right now, I’m waiting to hear you purr.”

With that, he gripped her thighs and pulled her up so she was wrapped around him. Her legs twined behind his back and her covered core pressed against him. Riza slung her arms around his shoulders for more support, and noticed the cape tied around his neck again.

“This should go too,” she said. “You’re overdressed.”

Roy’s hands moved up to grip her ass and give her a harsh squeeze. “I don’t think you should be making any demands right now, Riza. I was even going to let you come before really getting started.”

A whine left her throat as she swallowed any other words of protest. She knew that even when Roy was completely in charge, she still always got what she really wanted. She settled for panting against his chest as he walked them over toward the bed. Roy’s fingers were still dancing across her skin, almost reaching where she needed him, but never quite indulging her.

Roy unceremoniously dropped her on the sheets, letting her bounce slightly before settling over her. Her breasts were pert even as she laid back, making it harder and harder for Roy to focus on the rest of her body. He reminded himself this was all for _her,_ so he returned his attention to her panties.

“I would have you strip completely for me, but I think this suits you too well,” he said with a grin.

Roy leaned back and pulled the thin fabric aside to expose her cunt. He could already see the glistening wetness of her lips, but decided to test it for himself. Riza gasped as two fingers traced over her and dipped just inside. Her chest heaved desperately as he teased her, twisting and sliding his fingers around, but never going far enough. She started to reach toward him, but Roy immediately pulled away.

“No touching,” he ordered. “Hold onto the headboard.”

Riza almost cried in frustration, but obeyed his command. She looked down her body toward him, holding tight to the bars above her, and watched as he pulled his fingers into his mouth. Roy’s smirk only grew as he tasted her sweetness dripping off him.

“That’s what I was thinking about all night,” he revealed. “How delicious you are.”

Gripping onto the top of her stockings, Roy leaned down to lick across her cunt. Riza squirmed against him in an attempt to get him even closer, but his hands on her thighs held her firmly in place. His tongue plunged into her greedily, giving Riza little time to recover from each advance before he plunged in again. Her breaths were growing shorter and shorter as he continued to taste her, not letting up until she arched her back and begged for more.

“Roy,” she panted. “Please just…more, I need-”

“You need to be patient,” he said, finally pausing. “Are you close?”

“Yes!” she answered as he traveled further up her lips. “Please, Roy!”

Roy swirled his tongue around her clit, earning the loudest moan yet and another arch of her back. His fingers returned to enter her quickly, withdrawing and thrusting back in while he kissed around her sensitive nub. Riza couldn’t think of anything but the feeling of him as heat pooled in her belly and she gasped again. 

Roy increased the pace of his fingers and licked against her clit like it was nectar of the gods. He could feel her tightening around him, so close to letting go. Her every moan and whine made him harder, and Roy decided it was time for a bit of his pleasure as well. 

Riza’s legs started to shake under him, and her arms were in danger of giving out as they still gripped the headboard. She was so close she could feel herself right on the edge, knowing that just a few more moments would finally lead to her release. He could feel it too, recognizing how she tensed and bucked against him like every time before. Riza Hawkeye falling apart beneath him was an art he studied ardently. He kept thrusting his fingers even harder until he suddenly stopped. 

Roy withdrew his fingers and sat back to look down at Riza’s panting, needy form. Her eyes were wild with confusion and lust, asking him why he stopped.

“I was so close,” she cried. “Roy, plea-”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” he questioned. “And I figured you deserved a little punishment for teasing me earlier. You don’t come until I let you.”

Riza whined at his words, still frustrated at her lack of release. Her whole body was still trembling with need, but she knew Roy’s words would only work her up more. He slowly crawled up her body until his arms caged her.

“Let go of the headboard and roll over,” he commanded softly. “Don’t worry, _kitten._ I’ll still give you what you want.”

Riza’s gasp at his term of endearment was all the more satisfying as she let go and followed his instructions. She would normally balk at the idea of such a pet name, but his words went straight to her core. 

“Yes, sir,” she purred, hoping to affect him even a fraction as much as he did her. Her breasts pressed into the mattress as Riza laid down, feeling Roy still hovering over her. 

She could feel him shift slightly and she realized he was finally undressing. The whole time he still had his shirt and waistcoat on, covering his well-defined abs, as well as his pants containing his hardened cock. It was agonizing waiting blindly as the sounds of cloth hitting the floor were the only indications of how close he was to being finished. Riza regretted that she wouldn’t be able to see him spring free and feel the pride of knowing she was the reason for his excitement. 

Finally, Roy gripped her hips again, pulling her up until she was on her knees. They both loved the position and how deep he could penetrate her, but she still wished she could see his face as he fucked her. The feeling of her panties being pulled aside again banished those thoughts and left Riza ready to take him, however he wanted her.

“Are you ready for me?” Roy’s husky voice called out. 

“Yes, always,” she answered. 

“Good girl. Don’t forget to stay quiet, we don’t want to wake the neighbors.”

He thrust into her folds without any other warning and Riza choked on her breath in relief. He set a punishing pace right away, wasting no time in teasing her like before. Her arms shook as she tried to hold herself up but the force of him pounding into her was almost too much. 

Roy didn’t let up even as he reached forward to gently run his fingers through the loose strands of her hair. It was such a contrast to his rough thrusts, but Riza felt so loved and cherished that she couldn’t hold her sounds in any longer. She couldn’t hold back any gasp or cry that came from her lips, moaning desperately as he continued to fuck her from behind.

Roy’s pace started to slow again, and Riza was about to demand more before she felt a tug at the collar around her neck. He pulled again until she was sitting up on her knees, her back to his chest.

“I told you to stay quiet,” he reminded her. “But I think it’s time to let you come, if you can beg for it.”

Riza could only whine as he held the collar tight and slowly thrust deep into her. Roy’s other hand drifted down to where they were connected and began lightly brushing across her clit. She felt so stimulated that she thought she might combust.

“I told you to _beg,_ kitten,” he whispered harshly into her ear. 

“Please, sir,” she began in short gasps. “Please let me come.”

His cock buried even deeper into her as he gave a particularly hard thrust. “That’s it, keep going.”

“Please, fuck me harder,” Riza begged. “I need it faster, sir.”

He indulged her desperate pleas and started rubbing against her clit even more as his pace quickened again. Roy yanked the collar back so her head rested against his shoulder and she could look up at his face while he brought her to pleasure. He felt the same tightening sensation himself and started to pound even harder to make sure she would finish first. 

“That’s my girl,” he encouraged. “Are you ready?”

Riza could only nod against him as her eyes begged him to let her finish. He was driving into her harder than she could ever remember before, and she knew she was right on the edge. The combination of his cock inside her while one hand massaged her clit and another held the collar harshly against her throat was too much.

“Okay, kitten,” he breathed out. “I need you to come with me.”

With his permission finally granted, Riza cried out in ecstasy and felt herself slowly tipping over the edge of pleasure. He was still fucking her from behind and holding her body against his, but she could hardly tell if her orgasm had already begun.

Roy grunted and moved his hand from her clit to spank her exposed cheek with a smack. “ _Now._ ”

Riza shattered. Pleasure washed over her whole body and she felt Roy follow her into oblivion, filling her with his release. His hands held her tight as she shook and screamed through all the sensations, but his panting in her ear told her he was just as worn out. Her cunt was still pulsing around him as they collapsed forward and Roy rolled them so she wouldn’t be crushed beneath him. Riza couldn’t even form any coherent words as her orgasm continued to consume her.

“Are you alright, Riza?” he asked softly.

She nodded against his chest and tried to slow her breathing. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before.”

He laughed softly as his hands carded through her hair again, trying to help her come down slowly and softly. Roy also couldn’t recall the last time he had felt his orgasm so fully, but he was trying to remain present for her. 

“Maybe you should wear this more often,” he suggested as his fingers skipped over the cat ears to smooth over the blonde strands. 

“Only for you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading this self-indulgent smutty mess :) 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think! Maybe I'll have to start doing this more often...


End file.
